the_revenants_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
When you join a faction you gain one point of renown and become an Initiate in the faction, as you undertake more missions for the faction your reputation begins to grow. You rank up and get benefits that come along with the prestige of being a prominent member of your group. Ranks (Renown): # Initiate (1) # Agent (3) # Stalwart (10) # Mentor (25) # Leader (50) Gaining Renown: There are two main ways you gain renown. Either you take the party on a mission or during the course of one of your adventures you complete a goal aligned with your faction. The other option is you undertake the "Faction Business" downtime activity. # Do missions or complete goals for your faction (Recover the Plate of the Dawnmartyr, Find Mordenkainen, Kill Colter Outerbridge, Talk to a horse). Big missions get 2+ points, little missions get 1 point. #If you spend a month of downtime on "faction business" you gain a point or more of Renown. This is all out of session (maybe you went to Neverwinter or Baldur's Gate talking to other faction members, perhaps you went with some faction members and took out some roaming hill giants or a necromancer) These don't require intense roleplaying, we can just establish that you did "something" to earn renown. Note: For abilities that require an Extended Rest this is a period of one month you spend recuperating after an adventure, you are not expected to be doing any serious fighting or work during this time. Faction Business: # Over the course of one month you travel up and down the Sword Coast, sometimes departing from your party working on business for your faction. This can help you rank up with renown. # Resources: Undertaking a month of faction business requires 100 gp to purchase supplies and adventuring gear for you and your fellow agents. You may spend an additional 100 gp up to a maximum of 1000 gp to gain a bonus to your rolls. For every 100 additional gold you spend you get a bonus of 1 to one of your ability checks that you may use during this downtime activity, you may apply this bonus after you roll but before you know the result. (Ex. spending 600 gp total on supplies nets you a bonus of 5 that you may split up and use as you see fit) # Resolution: You will make one check for each ability score for your adventuring to represent the broad range of minor adventures. These checks are immune to special class abilities, spells, or feats (Reliable Talent and Jack of All Trades are allowed). You choose what check you are making, depending on the mission you are going on the DM might say that certain rolls are not permissible. ## Strength (Athletics) ## Dexterity (Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth) ## Constitution plus a bonus equal to the roll on your largest hit die ## Wisdom (Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, or Survival) (No Perception) ## Intelligence (Arcana, History, Religion, Investigation,or Nature) ## Charisma (Deception, Intimidation, Persuasion, or Performance) ## Courage (to represent strength of spirit in the face of danger) (This is done with your bonus to the saving throw but is not to reduce madness)